Gusmanak
= Gusmanak = Gus "Gusmanak" Dubetz is the co-creator (along with ZolarKeth) and builder of the famous zombie-apocalypse game Apocalypse Rising. He is also the co-creator (along with Sharksie) of "Tiny Tanks!". Gusmanak has been a ROBLOX intern during Summer 2015. Gusmanak was also part of the development team for Urbis. Gus is the owner of Dualpoint Interactivewhich is a game-development group founded by Gusmanak and Ethan Witt (ZolarKeth) that is currently only known for the development of Apocalypse Rising 2. Blurb Designer of Apocalypse Rising and Tiny Tanks. Game Developer of the Year 2013 Apocalypse Rising continues to be my focus of development. I appreciate the support everyone's given me since its release in 2012! I read all messages I receive, and respond when I find time. (Assuming my messages are open) Apocalypse Rising Main Article: Apocalypse Rising '' Apocalypse Rising was released on July 1, 2012 by Gusmanak and ZolarKeth. Since then it has received major and minor updates, currently at version 5.3, released in March 2014. Apocalypse Rising currently has over 65 million visits and over 466,000 favorites, and was ranked the 14th most played game of 2012. It has also earned the 2013 Game of the Year Award. Apocalypse Rising is a post-apocalyptic zombie survival game, set in an area containing three large cities and several outlying clusters of buildings. Players in Apocalypse Rising spawn somewhere around the map's edges and are left to find food, weapons, and shelter from the surrounding zombies. Players have the ability to obtain primary weapons such as the Lee Enfield Rifle or the Mk 48 LMG as well as secondary weapons such as the Makarov and USP-45. Players also must fight hunger and thirst which quickly deteriorates and is required to be replenished. Upon death in Apocalypse Rising, a player drops their entire inventory which can then be picked up by another player. The user then spawns somewhere in the map again, and must start over from scratch. On June 3, 2013, Gusmanak announced that they are finished with Roblox's engine and are no longer updating their, but they will stay behind for needed bugfixes. Gusmanak made all of his models that are found in the game free and also announced that he and ZolarKeth will move on to work on the Unity game engine. Though, since the release of the Developer Exchange, in which you can convert ROBUX into real money, Gusmanak and ZolarKeth took a break from Strive to work on more ROBLOX games apart from Apocalypse Rising. One of which is the Apocalypse Games. This game includes small chunks of the Apocalypse Rising world, and a various amounts of gametypes. Players earn Research Points and Credits, in which they can buy new weapons and new clothing for their characters. April 1st, 2012 Rumors There was a rumor that he hacked McNoobster's account, causing him to be framed and banned. Nobody knows if these rumor's are true or not, and seemed nobody has even asked. There was another theory that he persuaded Pheedy to do it and Minish created the idea. As this theory is more known to users than the first one listed. Trivia ''This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. * The ArmA II modification DayZ was the main inspiration for Gusmanak and ZolarKeth's game Apocalypse Rising. * Gusmanak leads ARAB (Apocalypse Rising Advisory Board). Members of the group give constructive criticism to Gusmanak and other game developers in order to improve the game. * Gusmanak joined ROBLOX on April Fools' Day in 2008. * ZolarKeth stepped down as scripter of Apocalpyse Rising. * There was a rumor that said he was the cause of April 1, 2012.